A New Journey Prolouge
by overlord prinny
Summary: After losing for the first time in three years, Red decends from MT. Silver to find that many things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Red watched his Snorlax fall to the ground in defeat. The trainer across from him had used a brilliant strategy with his umbreon. As he returned snorlax to its pokeball, a sudden sour taste invaded his tongue. "Alright I won!" The trainer cheered hugging his umbreon and returning it to its pokeball. The trainer suddenly looked at him with a confused look "Hey, are you ok?" He knew this taste from somewhere but where? Red began mentally wracking his brain in an attempt to remember. "Uh, hello?" The trainer yelled. Then it hit Red.

Defeat.

He once had a similar experience he battled Blue when they both got they're first Pokemon. Red, his pikachu and Blue with his eevee. They had battled for what seemed like hours before pikachu finally took its first and only loss. Now, here on MT. Silver, where he trained with his most trusted partners for three long years, once again….he had lost.

"What a weird guy." The annoyed trainer muttered before running off.

A few hours later, Red found himself walking down the snowy mountain. Why? He had no idea. His leg's, for some reason, felt like they were moving on their own. It just felt….right. It seemed like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time in three years, he felt he could relax. After a few more hours of walking, a beam of sunlight hit his eyes. Sunlight….he had forgotten what it felt like. All there was at the top of the mountain was snow storm after snow storm, not that he really minded. The harsh, unforgiving weather helped sharpen both his Pokemon and his own skills. Looking around, he quickly identified the red roofed building nearby as a Pokemon center and burst into a quick jog.

"Welcome! How can-" The nurse's polite greeting was quickly cut short as she identified the trainer entering the building. Everyone in the vicinity turned to see what was such a big deal and found Red walking in carrying six pokeballs. Many jaws dropped open. "Take care of them." Was all Red said as he handed the tray of pokeballs to the nurse. As she quickly composed herself and grabbed the tray, Red immediately moved to the nearby PC and grabbed the phone.

XX

"He still isn't back yet?" Red's mother shook her head sadly at the girl sitting across from her at the table. The girl muttered a few curses before sighing "It's been three years already! The Pokemon league is still waiting for his reply to appear at the pre-league exhibition match against the current champ! Where the heck is he!" Red's mother simply shrugged "Red's always been a bit of a loner, even as a toddler he preferred to play by himself. Just give him time Green." Green rolled her eyes sarcastically "I've given him three freaking-" The phone on the nearby wall suddenly rang loudly cancelling whatever Green wanted to say. "Who would be calling this early in the morning?" Red's mother quickly stepped up and snatched the phone "Hello?" Green sighed and made her way to the kitchen fridge and opened it hoping for a rogue water bottle she may have missed.

"RED!"

Greens head instantly thumped against one of the trays above her head. "Ouch…" Green began nursing the bump on the back of her head as she turned and ran over to Red's mother.

XX

"WHAT! IS THAT RED!" Red chuckled at the familiar shrill voice of his girlfriend Green "Hey Leaf Green. Been a while." He and many other patrons of the Pokemon center winced as the shrill voice once again came from the phone "OH YEAH A WHILE! HOW ABOUT THREE FREAKING YEARS! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO FIRE RED!" "Uh mom? Any chance of silencing her for a second?" A few thumps and a cry of "what the- HEY!" Came from the other side followed by twenty seconds of silence "Mom?"

"Oh don't worry dear; I just locked her in your room. I'm so happy to hear from you again! Profesor Oak will be glad to hear that you're ok. When are you coming home?" Red scratched his head and laughed nervously "Actually….about that…"

XX

Green cackled as the door clicked and swung open "There isn't a locked door in existence that can hold me for longer than 10 seconds!" She than quietly crept down the stairs just in time to hear Mrs. Fire ask "You're doing what dear?" Green felt a lump in her throat as silence echoed through the room for a few seconds when suddenly…..

"WHAT! HOENN!"

Mrs. Fire felt a tug and found herself being thrown behind an angry teenager "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RED! HOENN IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!"

XX

Red covered the bottom of the phone and chuckled nervously at the patrons behind him "This might take a while…" "I'm going on a journey in the Hoenn region Green."

"When and/or how did you suddenly decide to travel to the other side of the world so suddenly!" Red rolled his eyes "How is this sudden? I haven't seen nor spoken to anyone for three years!" "Well it's sudden for me and your mother!" Green snarled "What about all your friends here in kanto? The Pokemon league wants you to stage an exhibition match with the current champion to open the tournament!"

Red slapped his forehead in frustration. How would Green like it if everywhere she went, people would gasp and point and yell "Hey look! It's Green! The world's strongest trainer!" Hence, the move to MT. Silver.

"Tell them I'm taking a vacation!" Red finally yelled into the phone surprising many patrons of the Pokemon center. Green, as usual, would not listen. "Oh no you don't, Fire Red! You will, at the very least, accept the exhibition match! You don't have to stay and watch the entire tournament; just…make sure everyone knows you're still alive!" Red sighed. Once again, like many of their arguments on their journey, Green had won again. Logic ownage.

With a heavy sigh, Red smiled "Fine, but right after the match…and the entrance orientation, I'm leaving for Hoenn." Green grinned and gave the thumbs up sign to Mrs. Fire. "The league begins in two days!" As she watched his mother dash off to clean the kitchen, Green turned and whispered to the phone "And Red?"

"Yeah Green?"

"….Welcome back. We all missed you." As the words left her mouth, she quickly blushed and slammed the phone onto the receiver. Red chuckled quietly and nodded before hanging up. Though they would never admit it, face to face, the two were in love with each other. Journeying with a childhood friend for a few years would do that to you.

"Thanks for waiting! Your Pokemon are fully healed!" Red smiled and nodded to the bowing nurse "We hope to see you again in the future!" "You know it!" Red said grinning before dashing out of the center.

XX

Prof. Oak sighed as he glanced through his email inbox in his laboratory. "Looks like Red will be a no-show again this year…" He sighed again, closed his email and got up to stretch. "I wonder how he's doing?" He randomly said aloud. His computer screen suddenly began beeping loudly, startling many of the researchers who were studying in concentration.

**"YOU GOT MAIL!"**

"This early?" He moved back to his computer and opened the flashing envelope on his screen.

**Sender: Fire Red**

**Re: See you in two days.**

**Message: *blank***

Oak rubbed his eyes, making damn sure that he wasn't seeing things. The message itself was blank but the email subject told the whole story. "He's coming back…." Oak whispered to himself. One of the researchers came up behind him and tapped his shoulder "Prof. Oak?" Oak suddenly turned, grinning, and pumped both fists into the air "HE'S BACK!" He then quickly blazed out of the lab, leaving many researchers confused.

XX

"Oh my goodness. My little boy is coming home! I-I-I don't know what I should say when we see him!" Green patted a sympathetic hand on Mrs. Fire's back and laughed "Well how about we pack first? Then we can worry about what to say." That appeared to calm the worrying mother down as she smiled and walked up the stairs to her room. Inside, however, Green was dancing. _YES! _ She mentally squealed _I can't wait! _She then ran to her house to pack.

XX

**Just in front of the Johto/Kanto gate.**

Red looked up at the looming gate and sighed "Has it really been three years?"

"I don't believe it! Red!" Red watched as the gate's doors swung open and the duo of Misty and Erika came running out. Misty immediately tackled him to the ground in a bear hug. "M-Misty…grip on life…fading…"

"Misty! He's losing air!" Erika shrieked and began trying to tear Misty from the poor trainer. "I can't believe it! It's been so long!" Misty almost squealed while blushing as she slowly tore herself away from him. Erika simply walked up and bowed politely "It is good to see you again. I hope the last three years have been good to you." Red sighed and scratched his head innocently "Yeah but more importantly…" He pointed to the duo "You two have changed! A LOT!"

"US? WHAT ABOUT YOU RED?" Misty suddenly shouted. "You never called! Never sent a letter! Not even a trace of you remained after you left for Mt. Silver!" "I had to isolate myself and my Pokemon in order to maximize the training. By the way, little known fact: the top of the mountain is a giant hailstorm." Erika simply smiled while Misty stared at the grinning trainer as if he was crazy "You were training at the very top of the mountain? FOR THREE YEARS?"

"Is it that hard to believe? By the way, I never managed to ask. Who is the new viridian gym leader?" Misty wanted to do a large number of things to Red at that moment, many involved loss of teeth or internal bleeding. She quickly shook those thought's away "After team rocket disbanded, Giovanni went missing around a month after you left. Two years later, some kid named Blue became the new gym leader." Now it was Red's turn to look as if SHE was crazy "Blue? Was I up there THAT LONG?" "Duh!" Misty and Erika said in unison, Red slapped his forehead and groaned "I just know he's gonna brag about it later…."

XX

**Two days later. *time skip~***

**Pokemon league tournament grounds *stadium seating***

"Do you see Red anywhere?" Green laughed as she watched Mrs. Fire glance left and right in search of her son "No worries ma'am! Red promised to be here! He ALWAYS keeps his promises!"

"Hmph, Indeed."

"Awww. Are you STILL angry at Red for leaving? Grow up Blue!" Green said grinning at the orange haired boy sitting next to her left. "I'm not angry! I'm just frustrated that he left without settling things!" Green sweatdropped and facepalmmed "That's called being angry you know…" "Details." He retorted weakly. "Oh! It's starting!"

The stadium suddenly darkened and a figure stepped out onto the field. A single beam of light shone on the figure.

"Welcome one and all! To the umpteenth Pokemon championship! Like every year. Before the main event's, there is an exhibition match between the last champ and the current champion!"

"That's my cue." Blue sighed standing up. "Good luck Blue!" Green giggled sending a shiver down his spine. _Hate it when she does that!_

"I am proud to say that this year; the former champ has finally agreed to participate in the match! Hailing all the way from Pallet town. Weighing in at something, something pounds! The former Kanto league champion!"

The lights and centered towards one of the entrance tunnels.

"FIRE RED!"

XX

Red shook his head chuckling "Was my weight really necessary?"

"FIRE RED!"

Red turned to the electric mouse sitting on his shoulder "That's our cue! Ready to kick some ass?" "Chu Pi Pika!" Pikachu cheered pretending to throw a few punches. Red laughed and proceeded through the tunnel and out onto the field waving.

The stadium instantly erupted in cheers and whistles as he stepped out.

"And in the Blue corner! Hailing also from Pallet town! Weighting in at something, something pounds! The current Pokemon league champion three years in a row! WATER BLUE!"

Red laughed as he watched Blue come storming out of the tunnel with a large fiery canine trialing behind him. "He still has that Arcanine huh? He clearly looks like he doesn't want to be here." And he was right.

"I so hate crowds." Blue said to himself as he waved to the roaring crowd.

"COME ON RED!" Green and Mrs. Fire screamed in unison.

"You all know the rules! The following contest is a single 6 Pokemon team battle! Let the battle begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just something I had off the top of my head. Like it or hate it. Read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Blue mentally steeled himself and glared at Red. "Three years…You little bastard, THREE YEARS!" Red sweatdropped and looked at his Pikachu who shrugged. Blue suddenly began laughing "How was it up there Fire Red? That 'rugged' mountain finally get to you after only three years up there? Was that all it took to get you to come back?"

Green giggled into her hands and shook her head "He totally missed him."

"Little Red couldn't handle the big mean mountain? Came crying back home after only three years! Honestly! You call yourself a trainer?" Blue's smirking mouth curved into a frown when Red suddenly began laughing… it was a laugh that was all too familiar to Blue. He heard it only one other time, and it engraved itself in his mind after losing to Red in the indigo plateau. Red suddenly stopped laughing, snatched up a pokeball from his belt and grinned at Blue, recalling the words he had said when he fought Blue in the Pokemon league.

"Shut up and battle. I'm not the weak little trainer I was, when we began our journey."

Blue snarled and whipped out a small pokeball, this one instead of the regular red and white color was white pale silver on the bottom and blue on the top. "I'll prove to you that I'm better than you! In every way! Crush him Tyranitar!" He yelled throwing the pokeball into the air. The ball opened and in flash of white light came a large not-dragon camouflaged in the colors of the desert. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The not-dragon roared kicking up a cloud of dirt that quickly turned into a sandstorm "Tyranitar's evasion increases when he's in the middle of a sandstorm!" Blue shouted over the roar of the storm around him "Not only that, his ground and rock type move's get a big boost in strength! What do you have to say now Fire Red?"

"Argh, Blue! Now we can't see the battle!" Green growled as she tried to peer through the wall of sand surrounding Blue and Red. Many of the spectators were busy trying to shield their eyes from the sand. Mrs. Fire simply smiled and began laughing "I haven't seen Blue have this much fun since those to were children." Yes, he may not look like it, but Blue secretly was waiting for this battle for a long time. All his taunts, and jabs at Red were nothing more the rival banter.

Red, meanwhile, was lightly tapping the pokeball in his hand with a grin. "You never change Blue, always trying to win through strength alone. This time at least you thought up a clever strategy." He then threw the ball high into the air and smiled "Pity it's not enough. Let's prove it to him Espeon." Suddenly, in a flash of white light, just like Tyranitar, a small pink cat-like Pokemon with a split in the end of its tail and a ruby-like gem on its forehead appeared on his shoulder and yawned cutely. "Eeeeee…." It muttered before realizing that it was in the middle of a sand storm and quickly used its psychic powers to keep the sand out of its eyes. "Let's start out with a greeting Espeon, what do you say?" Espeon hissed and glared in Blue's direction. Red laughed and nodded "Agreed. Give Tyranitar a good pounding with psychic." Espeon's eye's suddenly glowed a pale blue signifying that it wasn't using one hundred percent power and lifted it's chin.

"What the hell is taking him so long to respond?" Blue growled tapping his foot impatiently. "Ty?" Tyranitar suddenly roared as it was incased in a blue bubble. Blue was too slow to react as Tyranitar was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground HARD. "Next, let's give him a friendly pat on the shoulder!" Red's voice echoed through the sand storm leaving many of the spectators wondering what he was talking about. Tyranitar was suddenly sent flying into the wall just under Green and Mrs. Fire's seats. "Is it surrounded by….a bubble?" Green observed/asked rhetorically as Blue came running out of the now dying sand storm to check his Tyranitar's condition. It was clearly knocked out, seeing as it was buried in a small bubble shaped crater in the wall. "Tyranitar's evasion is raised in a sand storm yes, however it also blinded you to where and how I was attacking. A costly mistake Blue." Red stepped out of the remaining airborne dust with Espeon on his shoulder looking rather proud of itself.

Blue just growled and returned Tyranitar to it's pokeball.

**Red: 1**

**Blue: 0**

"I'll show you a costly mistake! Go! Arcanine!" The fiery canine that had followed Blue out into the arena suddenly bounced over his head and landed gracefully before it's master. Red turned to the pink cat on his shoulder and frowned "You want to take Arcanine?" Much to Blue's displeasure, Espeon suddenly yawned, hopped of his shoulder and trotted over to where Pikachu was sitting and fell asleep resting it's head on Pikachu's back. Oh yeah, Pikachu was asleep too. _So…Cute...must…resist urge…to hug… _Green thought with a faint blush, many of the people sitting above Pikachu and Espeon 'awwwwed' at the sight. Red quickly began shifting through the pokeballs on his belt before stopping on one that had a yellow top "Well, I guess if Espeon doesn't want to…" He said with a shrug before tossing the ball into the air. With a bang, the ball opened and from the usual white light came a mighty blue turtle. "You're up Blastoise." Blastoise turned to it's master quizzically before noticing that it was NOT in the middle of the 24/7 snow storm that it had grown accustom to, but in a nice warm stadium with many people watching.

"Type matching Fire Red? You all out of tricks and resorting to the basics?" Blue snapped with a glare. "Huh? Oh no, it's just my other Pokemon don't want to battle Arcanine." Blue's eye twitched but remained slightly calm "Your Pokemon don't want to battle? Ridiculous, in battle it's the trainer that calls the shots. THEY pick what Pokemon to battle with!" Red simply shrugged and pointed at Arcanine "Hydro pump." Blastoise nodded and opened the twin cannon's on it's shoulder's and fired two massive jet's of water at the not-yet-ready Arcanine. The jet's hit home and sent Arcanine into the wall behind Blue. "Arcanine! That was a cheap trick Red!" Red scoffed and pointed at Blue "YOU were the one who wasn't paying attention!" Blue growled and turned to his fallen Pokemon "Get him with thunder fang and quick attack!"

As Arcanine came screaming in towards Blastoise, electricity surrounding it's fangs, Blastoise suddenly revealed speed no one though possible, and sidestepped the fiery dog like it was nothing. "What? How can a Blastoise have the speed to dodge my Arcanine's top speed?" Blue snarled. Arcanine had been running so fast that it couldn't tell that it had missed and ended up head first into the wall behind Red. Luckily, Pikachu and Espeon had seen it coming and quickly scampered away before Arcanine could crash into them. "Blastiose, let's finish Arcanine off before it has a chance to recover. Use Hydro cannon." Another huge blast of water and Arcanine was out of commission. A heavy mist from the water blast quickly surrounded the battling rivals, once again, obscuring the battle from view.

**Red: 2**

**Blue: 0**

"Darn it Red!" Green snarled trying to see through the heavy mist. Mrs. Fire smiled "Oh, let them have their fun. They haven't seen each other in three years." Green sighed and slumped down into her seat in frustration "I just hope they don't start fist fighting again…."

Red looked around the mist with a satisfied smile. This mist was just the right thickness. "Alright! No more games! Take him down, Alakazam!" Red heard Blue shout. The sound of a pokeball opening followed by a cry of "Kazam!" echoed in the mist. "Use Telekinesis to find Blastoise!" "Too late." Red's voice echoed in the heavy mist. "Kaza?" Blue jumped a bit at Alakazam's tone and quickly looked at his Pokemon. Alakazam was looking down at it's feet, Blue quickly flowered his gaze and watched wide eyed as the psychic Pokemon's legs became encased in ice. "Wha? Impossible! To be able to freeze Alakazam's legs without firing an ice beam or-"

"But I did use an ice beam Blue. Blastoise just channeled some ice through the water and directed it to Alakazam's feet." Blue shot Red's voice a confused look. "There's no wa-" _The mist! _Blue thought. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing such an obvious tactic. "Well played Red, but Alakazam doesn't need his leg's to be able to attack. Use-" "Silly Blue. You noticed one obvious tactic, but missed another! I had Blastoise freeze Alakazam's legs so he couldn't teleport away! Take him out in one shot! Hydro Cannon!" The mist clouding Blue's view gave way as an intense jet of water suddenly came out of no where and blasted Alakazam right in the face. Unfortunately for Alakazam, his feet were frozen to the ground firmly, thus he was not blow away from the blast and had to take the whole thing without moving an inch.

Red sighed and with a flick of his wrist, Blastoise stopped the attack. "Defog." Red muttered. Blastoise nodded and began sucking the mist into the two large shoulder cannons until the entire arena was visible again. The referee quickly checked Alakazam's condition and nodded "ALAKAZAM IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE!"

**Red: 3  
>Blue: 0<br>**

Blue, along with many of the spectators, were shocked beyond words. Red had knocked out 3 of the current champions Pokemon in a row! This had also happened one other time between Red and Blue, and that was during their journey through Kanto. Blue quickly shook the memories from his head and returned Alakazam to it's ball. "Fair enough Fire Red, I'm done messing around for old time's sake." Red nodded. Blue never said anyone's full name unless he was dead serious. It was time to stop messing around for him too. "No more greetings, no more horseplay. We are champions. And we will give these people a battle worthy of the title!" Red said in response. Blue nodded in agreement as the crowd roared at Red's declaration, and pulled out a differently colored pokeball. This one resembled an ultra ball in almost every way, however this one had five stars across the top of it.

"Show him how a champion battles, Kingdra!" Blue's pokeball opened and a large, crystal blue, regal looking seahorse emerged and glared at Red, awaiting his decision. Red nodded, recalled Blastoise, and pulled out another pokeball. "Show him the meaning of the title 'master'!" Red quickly flung the pokeball forward and as it opened, a HUGE hulking mass appeared standing upright and glaring back. "Snorlax… Come Red! Our battle is not over yet. All of those battles before, across our journey… were warm-ups!" Kingdra blasted forward and tackled the huge mass that was Snorlax, causing it to stagger slightly "While it's staggering use whirlpool!" Blue commanded. Kingdra nodded and created a swirling watery vortex that quickly grew until it surrounded Snorlax, anchoring it's movement. 

Green sighed as she watched the two boys get serious "As long as they don't block the view again…. What are those two acting all dramatic for anyway?" Mrs. Fire smiled "It's just how they settle things. With dramatics and style." Green laughed "Blue has no style, but I will admit he is an incredible trainer. But Red is just as incredible. Using the water in the mist to create enough ice to freeze Alakazam in place." Mrs. Fire nodded as her smile grew slightly wider "Dramatics and style."

"Now use dragon breath while Snorlax can't move!" Kingdra quickly blasted a thin but concentrated beam of yellow flames that somehow melded with the whirlpool without dousing the flames. Red quickly analyzed the situation and decided upon the best action "Snorlax, use rest." Snorlax, even with the whirlpool and dragon breath raging against it, managed to close it's eyes and fall asleep, rapidly restoring it's health. "Not gonna happen! Finish it off with take down!" The vortex of water and fire quickly dispersed as Kingdra charged at the snoozing Snorlax. Red smirked "Now! Ice punch!" Snorlax shot onto it's feet and threw a right-hook at the charging dragon. Since it was already charging forward, Kingdra didn't have enough time to stop and was set flying into the wall, like the Pokemon before Kingdra.

"Must have been a Chesto berry… Kingdra! Outrage at full power!" Emerald flames erupted from the wall and engulfed Snorlax completely. "It still had energy?" Red asked himself in surprise. Snorlax was beginning to falter as it tried to block the emerald flames. "This time's for real! Finish it with dragon breath!" The flames subsided only to be replaced by the thin yellow beam which hit Snorlax dead in the face. A critical hit. Snorlax slumped onto it's back in defeat with a groan. "I see you picked up a bit of strategy Blue. Was it a Sitrus berry?" Blue grinned and nodded as he recalled his Pokemon. Red nodded in acceptance "Fair enough. Well played. Return Snorlax."

**Red: 3**

**Blue 1**

**Espeon (0) vs Tyranitar (X)**

**Blastoise (0) vs Arcanine (X)**

**Blastoise (0) vs Alakazam (X)**

**Snorlax (X) vs Kingdra (0)**

Red wasn't dumb enough to think that a simple two point lead was gonna carry him through the match. This was just the beginning!

**You asked, I responded….. eventually ^^;. I know it took forever but here is the second chapter. I've spread myself out on too many fics lol. Need a break. I'll keep working at it! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Espeon (0) vs Tyranitar (X)**

**Blastoise (0) vs Arcanine (X)**

**Blastoise (0) vs Alakazam (X)**

**Snorlax (X) vs Kingdra (0)**

Blue narrowed his eyes at Red. They both agreed that the time for play was over, However, Blue still was at a disadvantage based on one simple fact: Red's team was completely different from when they had battled for the title of champion! He never used a Snorlax before, nor had he used an Espeon. The Pikachu, he hasn't used yet, but based on past experience, Blue knew it was powerful. It would take a lot of planning to take that rodent down. "Your up, Venusaur." Red said tossing a pokeball. The grass-wielding dinosaur appeared before Blue with a surprised look. Like most of Red's Pokemon, Venusaur was not used to the warmth of the stadium considering that he had been living on a blizzard covered mountain for the past three years.

"Venusaur? Alright then…. Burn him to ashes, Charizard!" Mentally, Blue sighed. "_I have no chance now. Even if Charizard takes out Venusaur, he would still have to face Espeon, Blastoise, and who knows what else! And if Charizard fails…"_

Red smiled at Blue "Just like old times. Bulbasaur against Charmander in Oak's lab. Chameleon against Ivysaur in Lavender Town. And Venusaur against Charizard in the Pokemon league. Here we are again." Blue actually smiled and nodded in response "These two have been with us since the beginning."

The two champions suddenly pointed at each other and glared.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Green was beyond pissed at this point. "WHAT IS IT WITH THOSE TWO AND LARGE EXPLOSIONS?!" Mrs. Fire calmly placed a hand on Green's shoulder and slowly brought her down to her seat. "It's alright, Green." Green groaned and pouted, crossing her arms. "Everyone in this stadium came to see the two champions battle, yet the arena is always covered in something that blocks the view!"

Blue didn't give the smoke time to clear as Charizard broke through the smoke and tried to slash Venusaur with Air Cutter, only to be suddenly lifted into the air by several vine's and quickly slammed into the ground with Seismic Toss. "Now Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur roared and the ground shook as several massive vines erupted from underground and slammed into Charizard.

_"OOOOOOH AND A POWERFUL DOUBLE WAMMY FROM CHAMPION RED!" _The MC roared as Charizard was slammed into the wall beneath Green and Mrs. Fire. _What is going on?! _Blue thought in surprise. _Red doesn't hesitate in his next move at all! Could three years really have changed him that much?_

"Charizard! Blast Burn!"

Red sighed and shared a look with his Venusaur, who nodded. _Looks like its time for a new tactic! _"Venusaur! Get airborne!" Venusaur suddenly used several of the vines in its back to launch itself into the air, causing the Blast Burn to miss. Blue watched in fear as Venusaur's strongest attack began charging by gathering sunlight. Unfortunately, Charizard was still recharging from its last attack.

"Solar Beam!" Venusaur roared and released all the energy it had gathered into on massive laser aimed at Charizard. It was a dead on blast. Blue sighed and chuckled slightly as he returned Charizard to its ball. "I'm impressed, Red. Seriously impressed. Your training has obviously been worth it."

**Red: 4**

**Blue: 1**

Red smiled as he returned Venusaur "You bet it has. Both me AND my Pokemon have toughened up considerably. So what's next, Blue?" To everyone's surprise, Blue suddenly turned slightly red "W-well…about that…." He tossed up a pokeball and what appeared from within shocked everyone!

"MAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

Red watched as a baby Magby began posing for the crowd. "I don't believe it….. YOU HAVE A BABY!" Blue's face instantly became a brilliant crimson as he snarled "WOULD YOU PLEASE NOT PHRASE IT LIKE THAT!" Red tried his best to hold in a laugh. He really did. "It….. It's just… YOU…..with a baby Pokemon…" He suddenly wiped away a tear, or at least that's what it looked like to anyone watching.

"I'm proud of you, Blue! When we began our journey, all you cared about was powerful Pokemon! To see you with a Pokemon just beginning to use its powers…." Blue's face turned even redder…..if possible, and quickly returned Magby to its pokeball. "Ref, Charizard was my last Pokemon able to fight. Make the call." He then turned and exited the arena as the ref raised a flag in Red's direction.

"THE WINNER IS FIRE RED OF PALLET TOWN!" The crowd's roar was deafening.

Green didn't need any further signal to jump down and tackle-hug Red to the ground. "If you EVER disappear on me again….I will maul you!" Red laughed and hugged his girlfriend "Does that mean your coming with me to Hoenn?" Green blushed and squeezed Red as tightly as she could "Hell yes! Your not going ANYWHERE without ME!"

She then grabbed Red's head and kissed him as hard as she could, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of a stadium with a full crowd. Whistles and cheers erupted from all around them, although if one listened closely, they could hear the anguished cries of fangirls in one corner of the crowd.

**-Vermillion City-**

"Hmph, You just returned and already your leaving?"

Red, Green, and Blue all stood on the pier in front of the large ship that would take Red and Green to Hoenn. Red smiled sadly "Sorry, Blue. But I have to do this. If nothing else, it'll be good training." Blue raised a suspicious eyebrow "you "have" to go to Hoenn? What the heck happened at Mt. Silver?" Red quickly realized what he said and tried to cover it up "Um…. I can't say?" Good try Red. "Hmph, I was never one to pry in other's business. Just make sure you come back fully prepared for another battle with me."

Red cracked a grin "Make sure you train your baby for that day." Blue turned slightly red and glared at Red "I'm going to kill you when you get back…" The two then shared a laugh. No one knows why, they were weird like that.

"Red! The ships about to leave!" Green suddenly chimed in. Both rivals nodded and shook hands, silently agreeing to continue their rivalry. "Almost forgot." Blue muttered as he handed Red a letter "Gramps told me to tell you to give this letter to Profesor Birch in Littleroot town. That's where you should start your journey from." Red quickly accepted the letter and followed Green onto the ship. As the ship slowly left the harbor, Blue turned and grumbled.

"If he loses to ANYONE in Hoenn, I'll come over there and beat him to death…"

_**Shorter than I imagined it would be but that's it for now. This part is officially "Completed" but the journey has just begun! Leave a review if you wish, or not, but stay tuned for New Journey - Hoenn region! (which will be separate from this one.)**_


End file.
